The present invention relates generally to liquid separators and more specifically it relates to a valve device for stock/sauce skimmers and the like that separates fats and solids from a liquid. Typical stock/sauce skimmers that this invention is ideally suited to be incorporated with are described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,189, granted on May 25, 1982, and applicant's additional pending application Ser. No. 453,150, filed on Dec. 27, 1982.
When a person prepares cooked meat, such as roasts, chicken, meat balls etc., fat and solids mix together into the liquid drippings thus making it difficult to use the liquid as a gravy or sauce, and the fats for spreads or shortening. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.